


Release

by scribblemoose



Category: Saint Beast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	Release

The mist was getting thicker all the time, and already the lights of the shelter had faded to mere pricks of light.

Shin felt his brother's hand slip into his, and next he knew his back was against the tree, his mouth taken with a hunger that stole his breath.

"Far enough, brother?" Gou murmured against his lips.

"Hn." Shin eased his fingers into Gou's scruffy hair. "So long as you can keep yourself moderately quiet, for once."

Gou growled, pushing Shin harder against the rough bark of the tree, releasing his hair from its bindings with one tug. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the silky curtain that fell over Shin's shoulder. "Missed this," he breathed, his competent, steady fingers making short work of his brother's clothing. "Missed you."

"I've been right here all along," Shin pointed out, amused. "You've been too busy brooding, is all."

"I do what the goddess. . . "

"Shh." Shin rested one long, thin finger over Gou's lips. "Not now. Lose yourself. Lose all of it. Shhh. . ." He took off his glasses, tossing them to land on the pile of clothing next to him. His amber eyes glowed in the almost-dark of the woods, drawing Gou closer still, until he was lost, transfixed by hair and eyes and the warm, slender body that was waiting for him.

Shin's eyes slid shut as Gou kissed him again, pressing yet more urgently against his hardness. He reached down to free Gou's straining erection from the confines of his pants, faintly regretting that this had to be so fast, so hurried, so outdoors, and briefly envying Rei and Gai the warm privacy of their bed. He stroked Gou's length with one gentle hand, smiling with satisfaction as Gou clenched his eyes tight shut, snatching air into his lungs with a hiss. He kissed Gou's neck wetly, and slid down to his knees, nuzzling the arch of the elegant cock in his hand, enjoying the feel of the silky skin over his nose, his lips, his eyelids. He snaked his tongue up and down the length of it, wetting it, teasing it, loving it. He dared to take the whole length in his mouth and down his throat, clutching Gou's hips firmly to control the flex of hips, stopping him from finding his pleasure too quickly.

Gou suffered this bliss for a few moments before he pulled gently on Shin's hair, encouraged him to leave his dripping cock for a moment and be kissed. Shin welcomed the tongue that plunged into his mouth, the fingers that roamed his chilly, naked flesh, the strong hands that pinned him to the tree and pulled his legs around his brother's narrow waist. He moaned as he felt those fingers pressing inside of him, stretching him, relaxing him, making him want more, and more and more. He felt the head of Gou's cock, slick with spit and precome, nudging at the delicate lips of his anus; he closed his eyes as it pushed inside, gently at first, but not pausing, not giving him a chance to adjust. It sank inside steadily, stretching him more than a body should be stretched, with just a faint hint of pain that swiftly dissolved to pleasure.

"Okay?" Gou's voice, soft concern for all the urgency of the flesh that throbbed inside him.

"Yes. Oh, yes. . ."

They kissed softly, bodies rocking together, Shin's long arms wrapped around Gou's shoulders, ankles crossed around the small of his back. He pulled gently on Gou's lower lip with his teeth, their eyes fluttering open to look at each other, smiling identical smiles. Gou was playing with his hair; Shin knew he loved his hair, the length and colour and softness of it, he had done since they were children. He caught him staring at it sometimes, his fingers twitching to release it from it's tie and watch it cascade down his back.

They fell into a more serious rhythm, and Shin felt clever fingers teasing his sex, pressure in all the right places, pulling steadily with that faint twist at the end that was Gou's trademark. He paused to put his fingertips and thumb into Shin's mouth for him to suck wet, smiling at him through his heated gaze, then went back to stroking and twisting, and thrusting inside him.

"Fuck, Shin, you feel so good. . . so hot, so fucking hot and tight and. . . you always know what's good for me and. . . oh, Shin. . . "

Shin watched his face, knowing his responses so well. "That's it, Gou. Let it go, my love, let it go. . ."

He let his brother caress his ears with his words, as his hands caressed his sex and his cock caressed his insides, all movement and need and heat, until he screamed so loud that the birds flew as a flock from the tree, and Shin felt the flood of warmth inside him, the slow, determined come-thrusts. He gave himself up to his own bliss with a sigh, a steady stream of semen pulsing over Gou's hand.

"Shin. . . oh, Shin. . . "

Gou brought his hand up between them, and they shared Shin's flavours with greedy tongues and lips.

As Shin dressed afterwards, Gou smoothed the hair down his back, and reluctantly helped him to confine it again.

"I have tree bark in some very strange places," Shin announced, as he followed Gou once more into the forest.

"I'm sorry for making you follow me," said Gou, a little stiffly, but Shin smiled, and he smiled back, the tension between them forgotten.


End file.
